


A Chance Encounter

by NamelessMoogle



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Persona 4
Genre: Arcades, Best Friends, Crossover, Cultural exchange, Gaming, Gen, Random Encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: “A bunch of high school students from outside the Wall are gonna visit the capital city during the vacation. Some cultural exchange thing.”“Where are our visitors coming from?”“Somewhere far away, it seems,” Prompto said, pointing at a certain part of the handout Noctis was holding. “It says here:Yasogami High school, Inaba.”





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> For [treya-barton](http://treya-barton.tumblr.com/), who requested an encounter between the best friends from P4 and FFXV.

School wasn’t the most exciting part of Noctis Lucis Caelum’s life, but the prince preferred it to whatever obligations to the Crown he had to miss school for. He could say he _enjoyed_ school life, as he didn’t have to put on fancy, stuffy outfits, and Prompto was there. 

Ever the loyal friend, Prompto texted Noctis on the way out of school, asking him if they could hang out together. Noctis thanked the Six for an upcoming exam, since it was a perfect excuse for not attending the evening banquet that day. The prince smiled and informed Prompto of his current location.

The blonde came rushing into the apartment, shouting, “Hey, Noct, did you hear --”

“Whoa, there,” Noctis interrupted his friend, who was struggling to catch his breath. “What’s got you so worked up?”

Prompto held up a sheet of paper with the school’s logo on it. Noctis took it and read the heading aloud, “To the students of Insomnia High School.”

“Let me get to the good part,” Prompto offered. “A bunch of high school students from outside the Wall are gonna visit the capital city during the vacation. Some cultural exchange thing.”

“Outside the Wall?” Noctis yelled in surprise. “I know they used to do it with college students, but _high school_?”

“Yeah! Everybody at school freaked out all day. Too bad you couldn’t see the reactions, though.”

“Where are our visitors coming from?”

“Somewhere far away, it seems,” Prompto said, pointing at a certain part of the handout Noctis was holding. “It says here: _Yasogami High school, Inaba._ ”

*****

“Ugh, the lecture dragged.” Yosuke shook his head.

“But you’re not surprised.”

“Well, duh. Even I know that about our teachers.”

Souji chuckled at the admission. “True. I was really looking forward to a break, too.”

“All right. Let’s have some fun, then!”

Away from the small town and the TV world, the two boys were ready to enjoy themselves in Insomnia.

“Where do you want to go first?” Souji asked.

“I saw this enormous arcade on the Internet! Shouldn’t be far -- I checked.”

*****

“We gotta go to school tomorrow, right?”

“Don’t remind me, Prompto.”

“Dude, do we have to? We’re on a vacation!”

“I thought you were pretty excited for the cultural exchange,” Noctis deadpanned.

“I didn’t think _we_ would have to go to school for that!”

“Doesn’t matter what you think.”

“Apparently not, but can’t you do something about it, Your Highness?”

Noctis groaned. “No way. I’m a student, just like you. Gotta go to school when told to.”

Prompto sighed but nodded. “Okay. I’ll worry about that tomorrow.”

Another thing the duo hadn’t expected was the size of the crowd gathered inside the arcade, near the big machine for the dancing game popular among teenagers. Curious as to what was going on, Noctis and Prompto carefully walked through the wall of people to get closer to the center of attention.

It was a grey-haired boy with a bowl cut and a brunet with headphones around his neck dancing together.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
